


Pay Your Dues

by zandral



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk (Undertale), But it's got Pirates and fun stuff with ships, Female Chara (Undertale), Female Frisk (Undertale), I don't know what I should name this AU, Multi, curse words are in this so be wary of sailor mouths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zandral/pseuds/zandral
Summary: Frisk must travel to the Isles to become a servant for a governor shes never met, before then though she's going to learn all she can about sailing and being on a ship. Will she be able to chart a new course for her life, or will others stop her from living out her greatest adventure yet?





	1. Calm Seas equal Rough First Mates

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, it's your girl-Zandral. I have a goal to finish this story by the end of the year. I want to finish this story because I've fallen in love with my AU. I don't know what to name it just yet, leaning towards ShipTale AU, but let me know what ya'll think!

While the winds were calm and the sun was still high above the horizon, a young woman looked from the small window of the captains quarters to see the sailors and officers of the ship S.S. Ebott running around and getting the daily tasks to sail smoothly done with. It was only her second day on the ship and while she was told by the banker that her step father had sold her to clear off all his and her family's debts to just accept sitting in the cargo hold for the whole three weeks it would take for her to arrive at port, Frisk was not one to sit idly by when there was an adventure to be had. The captain cleared his throat, making Frisk turn her head back to the large horned monster. He was a kind man, who was clearly loved by his crew as he was welcomed every time he left his quarters. Last night she had overheard from the cargo hold the man singing joyfully with the crew up above on the main deck, laughter and joy plenty on a nice summer night with calm winds and clear skies.

However right now Captain Dreemurr looked slightly annoyed at her, making the woman twitch slightly in both nerves and embarrassment. Just an hour ago one of his crew members had caught Frisk trying to climb the ropes to the crow nests. It certainly gave everyone a shock seeing how far she had gotten up without everyone noticing, and when she was safely escorted down the ropes back onto the main deck First Mate Undyne had given the girl a scolding, telling Frisk to keep her feet on the deck or she’d personally throw the young woman over the deck. Not a very kind thing to tell someone, but it was effective.

Sitting there for a moment more and just letting Frisk stew in her own mind, Captain Dreemurr leaned back in his chair and looked at the girl once more. She was a small one, thin to the point of being unhealthy and young looking with short raggedy brown hair that’s clearly been chopped by a knife and not by a professional. To his eye he wouldn’t say she was more than 20 years of age and would wager a bag of gold on his assessment. If he was being fully honest he had almost thought she was a new ship boy, and was about to tell the child to go start scrubbing the galley until she handed him her note from the banker. He had known that a woman was going to be escorted from the mainland as a contracted servant to a well off family in the Isles, however he was expecting an older woman who’s husband passed like he’s had on his many times ship before, not a young lady whose life was barely starting.

“Should I ask why you wanted to climb the ropes Miss?” The captain finally spoke, startling the woman slightly. Frisk looked down at the captains desk, noting the many books and maps laid out on the long oak furniture that was surely bolted down into the ships floor to prevent it from moving. It was a good distraction for a moment to try and come up with a proper explanation, but in truth it was because she just wanted to see out into the horizon and know what was up there at the top. How to tell the man this without sounding like a moron, or a stupid child was keeping her mouth shut though.

Frisk had always been a curious girl, ever since she was little girl. When her mother was alive and trying so hard to make ends meet for the two of them, her step father showing who he really was after the wedding, Frisk would try and help her mother with running errands all over town for people. Sometimes it was helping a elderly woman with cleaning her flowerbed, other times she was running through the streets delivering messages to people all throughout town. She would also use this time to get to know the city, climbing onto the rooftops just to watch the sunrise or fall. It wasn’t a perfect life, but she and her mother tried living to the best of their abilities. Until this past summer when Frisks mother past away, with the bills piling up and her Step father no longer caring if she lived or died.

Now she had no one, just a contract telling her that she was soon to be working for around 5 years to pay off her mother's medical bills. After that she would be free, and Frisk longed for that day when she had no one controlling her life. Even if she’d be a maid for the rest of her life after, it was her money she was getting, and the young woman dreamed of one day sailing back to the mainland and perhaps buying a small cottage. Nothing fancy, just one where she could peacefully garden and watch the ocean from her window. It was a silly dream, however it was one that kept her going everyday.

Letting out a small sigh, Captain Dreemurr raised an eyebrow at the girl and leaned slightly over his desk, propping his head in his hand and relaxing his whole body. The girl obviously wasn’t trying to cause trouble, however as Undyne had told him a ship was no place for an untrained land lover to go running about. “Miss, I’m going to have to ask you to please from now on stay in the car-”

“Please don’t make me stay there sir.” Frisk blurted out, face red but eyes filled with determination. “I know that I shouldn’t have climbed the ropes, but I wanted to see the view from up there at that high point.”

“Crows Nest”

“The Crows Nest.” Frisk corrected herself, swallowing and hesitating a moment. When it was clear that the Captain was waiting for her to continue, she did. “I know when I reach the Isles I’m going to work as a servant for some governor for years to come. Before then though, I want-” Frisk clammed up slightly, looking back down as her courage was starting to fail her. It was a hard thing for the girl to tell anyone what she wanted out of life. No one ever asked her before, and now she was about to go and tell the Captain of this ship what she wants. He didn’t have to listen to her, all he had to do was provide her passage so she could start paying off her family's debt.

Hearing a soft chuckle come from the Captain, Frisk looked up to see kind warm eyes staring back at her. “Alright then. You will not have to stay down in the cargo hold.” Captain Dreemurr told her with warm and understanding tone. Letting out a small sigh of relief Frisk was about to thank the man when he held up a paw. “However that does not mean that you will have free range of the ship.” Getting up from his seat, the captain made his way to the door to the captains quarters, opening it and yelling out for Undyne who was yelling at others close by.

Frisk watched as the woman, a blue and very tall monster, came into the captains quarters her one eye glancing over to the young girl before back to the captain. “Yes Captain?” She said, standing at the ready.

“I’ll need you to have Ms. Frisk here included with the new Ship Boys training from now on.” The captain explained, making both women look at him with wide eyes. Frisks eyes danced with excitement, unlike Undynes whose eye twitched with aggravation. Ignoring his First Mates look of loathing, the captain continued. “She is to be treated like a ship boy from now until we reach the Isles. She will learn all they do and also do the same chores. Any questions?”

“What the fuck comes to mind, Captain.” Undyne stated quite planely, earning a shocked look from Frisk and an amused expression from her Captain. The older woman pointed at Frisk with an accusational finger, never looking at the girl though, just at the captain. “She’s a scullery maid, and knows nothing about a ship!”

“That’s not true!” Frisk interjected, making both the First Mate and Captain look at her. Pausing for a moment before she let herself talk, the young girl looked at Undyne with her shoulders back and head held level to look the woman in the eye “I know the top things called a Crows Nest.”

“Oh My fuckin-”

“And I’m willing to work hard to learn about the ship. I don’t want to be sitting in the cargo hold just twiddling my thumbs when I can learn and do something.” Frisk interrupted, looking at Undyne with determination. “Please. I know it’s selfish to ask you to take time and help me learn about a trade I’m never going to be able to use after this voyage, but I promise I’ll work my hardest and give it everything I have.”

Undyne looked at Frisk with consideration after the younger finished talking, and crossed her arms as she assessed the situation. It wouldn’t be too horrible to train the girl, and she hated the thought of someone on this ship doing nothing when she could be working. It was also Frisks desperation hiding in her eyes, her whole being really, that knew after this voyage she had nothing to live for except kitchen chores and listening to high society mock her with hardly concealed smirks. Even when Frisk would be able to pay off the debt that her family had collected, she would be too old to marry anyone by then, and sentenced to a life as a maid for the rest of her life.

With a small sigh of defeat, Undyne looked at Captain Dreemurr with a small smirk, “Well, always a good thing to have an extra hand to swab the deck or peel potatoes.”  The captain nodded, agreeing with his first mate and looked back at Frisk who was smiling. It was an honest and genuine smile that lit up the young woman's face. A touch of nostalgia of another young girl who wanted learn to sail the seven seas with him many years ago hit the old captain, but he couldn’t think about her. This was Frisks chance at maybe finding some happiness before the Isles took her. The past and his guilt about what’s happened had no place where a look of such hope and determination stood.

“Then it’s settled, Ms. Frisk will start today,” the captain said, “Now if that’s all, I believe I have a wheel to attend to for an hour or so.” he said to the two woman with a smile, escorting them both out of his chambers before closing the door behind him. As the two women watched the Captain climb up to the wheel deck, Frisk looked back at her new boss.

Undyne was intimidating, and right now she was also looking at Frisk with her one good eye, however the glint in the older woman's eyes made Frisk nervous, yet also excited. The first mate grabbed Frisks arm and started walking to the main deck, dragging the girl who was trying her best to keep up with the woman's long strides.

“Alright kid, you signed up for this. So get ready cuz training with me is the roughest experience you’ll ever have in your life!” 


	2. Miss Muffet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to let everyone know as of right now I have no idea if there will be a lot of ships...other than actual boats... in this story. In this one Asgore and Toriel are married but that is the only one that is canon in this story so far. if there is anymore I'll let people know well before there is going to be romantic plot, most likely by the 5th chapter. I'm kind of tempted to not have any declared ships and let people have fun shipping the characters themselves pointing out events at why they ship them just like how we do it normally with fandom stuff but also...I do have a few ships I love in this fandom.

When they had gotten to where the other ship boys were, the First Mate didn’t let them introduce themselves, just throwing a mop into Frisks waiting hands and telling them to start mopping or be thrown overboard. Frisk was already in sturdy clothing for work, pants instead of a dress, and an old grayed shirt that she sewed the buttons tightly back onto after finding it in a rubbish bin.  It wasn’t the nicest outfit, but it was a good working one. There were only three other ship boys besides Frisk, two who gave the girl a strange look before starting back up on their chores. Those ship boys were human, and stayed away from Frisk as if she was bad luck. Monster Ships never really listened or cared about Humans and their superstitions, and while there was a divide between the two races, it wasn’t as noticeable out on the seas. Here if you were willing to work you could and you would.

Next to her was a young monster, using foot scrubs instead of a mop as he had no hands. He was smiling at Frisk though, and they both worked together for around 30 minutes quietly tending to their duties before the young monster boy spoke up. “You don’t really think First Mate Undyne will throw us overboard right?” He asked timidly. Looking over at the boy, Frisk would wager him to be no more than 13 years old. He had a tired looking face, but hopeful eyes.

“I doubt it, but I’m not going to take the chance.” Frisk told the child with a soft chuckle, making the boy also smile in relief. It was soon evident that they were almost done swabbing the main deck as Frisk and the young monster finished up their share by quickly working together while also introducing themselves and making small talk. The child's name was actually Monster Kid, as his parents hadn’t named him before sending him off to an orphanage when he was just a tiny baby. Undyne came back over after an hour or so to yell at the other two who were slacking off and going slower before inspecting Frisks and Monster kids work with a keen eye.

Taking one more glance at the floor, Undyne nodded and snapped her fingers before pointing at the two boy humans. “Both of you will finish the main deck and then polish the ornaments for being so slow.” She then pointed at Frisk and the Monster child “You two are coming with me to the Galley.” the woman ordered, walking as she finished talking. The two quickly started walking to catch up to her, Frisk catching the child from falling on his face once or twice as he toed the foot scrubbers he used to clean the deck off of his feet, and before long the three made it to the other side of the ship, just a level below the main deck into the Galley.

Frisk had smelled the Galleys cooking last night as she sat and ate on some bread and fruit she had brought with her. No one had told her if she could come up and go into the Galley, and not wanting to be thrown into the night waters, Frisk had just started to calmly eat what she had packed. Being here in the Galley though, she was sad to have missed the energetic atmosphere her first night here as a busy spider was ordering around smaller spiders all throughout the kitchen.

“Miss Muffet! Got some potato peelers for ya!” Undyne said with a bark of laughter, moving through the Galley will well practiced ease. The spider turned and gasped in delight at seeing Frisk and Monster Kid, clapping four of her hands together. She was a tall spider, elegant and beautiful even if her apron was covered in flour and other splashes of food.

“Oh delightful! You two must be the new Ship boys!” Miss Muffet exclaimed as she walked around a bubbling pot of stew for tonight's dinner to grab a huge sack of potatoes. “Now one of you can peel and the other can sort the bad potatoes into the re-plant or toss bags” As she talked, the spider picked up a paring knife and gave it to Frisk, while she also found a stool for Monster Kid to sit on and help determine which potatoes were good and what needed tossing.  

It was a good thing that Monster kid was in charge of determining which potatoes were good and bad because the monsters that stayed to work in the galley, Undyne left as quickly as she could to go make sure the the decks chores were done, soon found out that Frisk was willing to eat almost anything. Monster Kid had to stop her from peeling one that looked as if it had a fight with the Kraken itself.  When asked why by Miss Muffet, Frisk just shrugged.

“If it’s not wiggling, I’ll eat it.” She explained much to everyone's disgust. Laughing and getting along with the Galley kitchen and it’s crew of hard working spiders, Frisk and Monster Kid soon found out that Miss Muffet had been on the SS Ebott for years, being one of the few remaining crew members that started on this ship that hadn’t moved on or died. Between her, Undyne and the captain himself, they were the last ones of the remaining original crew.

“The Captains wife actually runs our entire Trading company, and in it we have another ship called the SS Snowdin.” Muffet explained to the two ship boys as she chopped up some vegetables quickly and with deadly accuracy to how even they were. “It was run by Captain Gaster but he passed away, rest his soul, and his sons took over the ship about four or so years ago.” Stopping her cutting for just a moment to add some spices to the vegetables, Muffet looked over at Frisk who was happily peeling potatoes and listening to the stories the spider was weaving out.  “I don’t doubt you’ll see them soon, if I recall they were only three or so cities away from where we were and since their ships faster than ours we might be traveling together.”

Looking up with excitement, and almost cutting a finger doing so, Frisk grinned up at the spider and hoped to meet the other sailors in the trading company. “What are they like? The brothers?” Frisk asked, Monster kid looked over at Muffet and wanting an answer as well. Frisk imagined in her mind two brothers who were like Captain Dreemurr, sturdy and strong but very kind. Ones that commanded their ship with ease and dignity.

“The first mate is fine, Papyrus, he’s a doll and loves my cooking.” Miss Muffet explained, chopping up some more vegetables now and throwing them into the pot to cook. “He’s always trying to earn the respect of Undyne too, and everyone in the company adores him dearly.”

“What about the captain?” Monster kid asked. “That’s his brother right?”

“Laziest sack of bones to ever sail the seas.”

Miss Muffet replied with such blandness that it made Frisk and Monster Kid look at eachother with a confused expression. The woman just tisked as she finished the stew, going on now to make some bread for the men to eat tomorrow morning with the leftovers. As she rolled out the dough, Muffet started back up, shaking her head at a captain who wasn’t even on this ship. “He’s a good monster, but no one knows why he was given the captain position and not someone else. His brothers a bit too young and, well, sweet to be a captain quite honestly but Sans-” Letting out a small sigh, Miss muffet just shook her head and molded the dough into the balls.

“I bet he did something really cool.” Monster Kid said with excitement, causing Muffet to scoff and Frisk to smile at the young monsters positive outlook on people. Kicking his feet and looking at the two girls, Monster Kid kept going. “Ya know, like a secretly neat skill or something that only Captain Dreemurr knows about.”

“The only skill Captain Sans knows is how to sleep through a thunderstorm on a ship.” Undyne said as she entered looking at the two new ship boys and Miss Muffet with an unimpressed expression. The spider chuckled as Monster Kid let out a tiny pout at his idea being shot down by the First Mate.

Frisk gave him an encouraging smile before looking over at Undyne. “I’m sure Captain Sans has some very redeeming qualities.” She didn’t know the man, but Frisk hoped that her and the young monsters optimism wasn’t unfounded. After all if Captain Dreemurr trusted him, so did she. Even if she had just joined the crew, and only temporary, she felt as if she could trust the captain on these sort of matters.

“The only thing that monsters done right is Papyrus.” The first mate explained before sticking her thumb out and pointing with it behind her, not providing any more explanation than that. “Now you two have been peeling and gossiping for three hours now and we got to fix up the ship for night time.” Undyne explained, making the two put down the potatoes and happily wave goodbye to Miss Muffet.

Climbing up back onto the main deck to have all the ship boys together, Frisk saw that the ornaments on the shop were cleaned and that the other two ship boys were grumbling to themselves before shutting up quickly as the three of them approached. Once the other two were lined up with Frisk and Monster Kid, a side eye given to the two, Undyne explained that they were going to be helping during both Dog Watches, with the two boys taking the first one from 1600 to 1800 and Frisk and Monster Kid taking the last Dog Watch that ended at 2000. It meant that they were the last ones of the ship boys to fall asleep, since they would also need to prepare for first and second watch crew to have a good shift.

“Frisk since you’re older I’m putting more responsibility on you to make sure everyone on watch is taken care of.” Undyne told the woman. “Don’t fuck it up.”  Frisk nodded in response,and the two women shared a mutual look telling them both that Frisk was being paired up with Monster Kid for a reason. It was often that orphaned monsters or humans would come looking for work on the ships, that or got the jobs to support any family they had back home. While being a ship boy didn’t earn you much, it could help start a good career. Frisk’s heart went out to the young monster, and hoped he would be able to keep that positivity he constantly had for a long time even in harsh seas. However the other boys on the team were possibly not the best to help or encourage the young monster grow into a good seamen. It was clear with how they avoided both Frisk and Monster Kid that they were just hear until they could go to another ship with less monsters on it.

Smiling at Monster Kid, Frisk looked back at Undyne with the same warm smile “I won’t Ma’am.” She said with as much determination as she had in her. It made Undyne smirk softly at the brave woman before she started to bark orders at the four to get to the Galley to help serve the day crews dinner. They’d be the last ones fed and better work quickly to feed the crew before the stew got cold.

With all the speed the four could muster, they ran down to the Galley, ready to serve and hopefully eat some good food. The day crew soon arrived and the Galley was filled with crew members yelling at each other in good jest. Frisk smiled at them all kindly as she served them stew, while Monster Kid ran around and balanced plates and dirty dishes on his head to take back to the kitchen. When he focused the young monster was very well balanced, the other crew members saw this and complimented him, even yelling about a contest with the kids skills later on.

Chuckling at the excitement the crew had over a contest, Frisk served another member some stew before she felt eyes on her. Looking right next to her, one of the boys was glaring at her as if they were the reason why everything went wrong in the world. Letting the smile stay on her face and not letting the boy get to her, Frisk cocked her head in question. “ Do you want to go up and see the cont-”

“Why would we want to hang out with a curse and a monster?” The boy whispered harshly with the other boy nodding alongside him. Closing her eyes for a moment, Frisk wasn’t going to let the teenagers get to her since that’s what they probably wanted most. Instead she just filled up two plates of stew and handed them to the confused boys.

“Go eat and see if food can make you less angry.” Frisk practically scolded to them, earning her glares from the two but they didn’t say anything else as she just gave them food and a chance to dip out of the remainder of their duties. Watching them go, Frisk shook her head knowing that they were in the minority here, but on land a lot of people would be agreeing with them. Hopefully the two would leave sooner rather than later, not wanting them to ruin her entire trip.

She knew from what the banker told her that they had one stop a few days into the trip, a small swamp town called Waterfall that many traders went to collect and gather supplies before  sailing through the great ocean to the Isles or HotLands. Excited at the prospect of seeing and helping the crew at this town, Frisk’s spirits lifted as she finished up by herself the rest of serving the day crew before grabbing two plates of stew for both Monster Kid and herself.

Waving Monster Kid over with a smile, Frisk started to eat, well away from the other ship boys, and Monster Kid quickly sat down and started eating too, using his longer than normal tongue to eat the stew rather than a fork or spoon. “So Miss Frisk,” The young man started as he chewed on a rough bit of meat, “Do ya think we’ll see pirates out here?” He asked, both nervous and yet an excited aura took him as well.

“I hope not boy.” came a soft baritone voice from behind Frisk. Looking behind them, the captain stood there with his plate of Stew and a smile as he sat down at their table. “Pirates are not the best people to meet here, especially since we fly under a trading company and goods are what they’re after.” Captain Dreemurr went on to explain, receiving quick nods from both Frisk and Monster Kid in understanding.

Soon more people noticed the good captain sitting with the new ship boys and some made there way over to say there hellos to the captain and also introduce themselves to the new crew mates. Many of the crew knew by now to expect the older monster to watch over new members of the crew more than most other captains. It was nice, however they’ve also seen his anger before and knew not to take advantage of the kindness he normally had. Undyne sat down next to the Captain after coming down to the galley and grabbed a piece of bread from the serving station munching on the food with aggression.

“Captain, I thought I already bought you a plate up in your quarters?” Undyne asked Captain Dreemurr with exasperation. It was clear that she was the one who tried to make the captain act a little bit more aloof and more strict than he really was. It must have worked for the most part with other trade ships and companies, but anyone who spends a voyage with the monster knew how soft his heart was for the most part after the first few nights. The monster just chuckled and a small blush fell into his face as he looked down at the plate than back up at his first mate.

“I wanted seconds?” Captain Dreemurr sheepishly explained earning a face from Undyne that made both Frisk and Monster Kid also chuckle softly. Eating with the captain was a warm affair, as he talked to both the two new young ones about the Ships history and some of the things they mainly carried over the Oceans. The main items that they traded was factory goods from the mainland, and then they took over materials from the Caribbean. Sometimes they had an interesting shipment, as apparently one time had 15 sheep on board once.

“Oh god not the sheep.” Undyne muttered to herself as the captain laughed at her commentary. “It was horrible, Sans and Pap were still on board with us and Sans would make every sheep pun he could.” Eye twitching at the memory, Frisk covered her mouth with her hand and tried not to laugh at how miserable the first mate looked. “I threw him into their pen and made him take care of the animals for the rest of the voyage after a while. Pap went in and helped his brother, but I think he also liked petting the damn things.”

Monster Kids eyes lit up at the mention of the other two sailors, looking at Undyne and the Captain with glee. “Miss Muffet told us about them! She said we might see them this trip, is that true-are we?” The adults at the table all looked at Monster Kid with smiles of their own, the child's excitement infectious.

Nodding at the child, the Captain finished his second portion of stew. “Yes we should be seeing them either just after our Waterfell stop or during, depending on how fast Captain Sans decided to sail.” Captain Dreemurr gave a slight pause at this comment before chuckling to himself. “Knowing him, we’ll see them when we least expect it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [MEGALOVANIA can be heard in the far distance]


	3. Fallen Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The POV changes mid chapter from Frisks to Undynes, and we get to see a little bit more into the First Mates mind in this AU. I'm going to try to not change the POV that much in the story, because that's something I constantly do. I want to tell people what someones thought process is as soon as I write that scene.

The next two days went by quickly after that, with Frisk rising in the morning around 6am to help the night shift get off and the morning crew start working. At night only three or so people worked the watches at a time, making sure no pirates were coming and that everything was in order. Undyne would normally work until well after midnight, dragging herself to bed to only get a few hours or so sleep at a time. Frisk had asked about it the first time she saw how Undyne would be slumped over a barrel in the morning before her first of many cups of coffee, but the crew explained that it was Undynes way of making sure everything was okay. She had once lost someone when she had been asleep during a storm, the captain and other crew members not seeing the person fall until it was too late. After the first morning and learning this, Frisk made sure to wake up earlier the second day with Undyne's coffee already made. Miss Muffet just smiled at the young woman in understanding as she started up the ovens.

The chores were always the same, clean the deck, check the ropes for mold, help out when asked and other basic chores such as laundry. Frisk was able to learn after the first Dog Watch she and Monster Kid were assigned more about the boat and how it worked, the older crew members being patient as they asked the two new members to go to parts of the boat they had no idea where it was.  It wasn’t hard for the young woman to start really caring for the crew, helping them more than necessary and learning more and more about how the ship worked each time she was on the main deck to help them quicker.

The only problem Frisk faced was with the other two ship boys had made the first Dog Watch they were on difficult, leaving many of the chores undone and having Frisk pick up the extra work while she had Monster Kid running around and making sure no one needed help. They had also kicked Monster Kid out of the area that the ship boys were supposed to be in. She had found this out when Monster Kid was trying to hide down in the cargo hold where she was still sleeping at, since she would rather sleep in the cold quiet surrounded by casks of wine and water before sleeping near the boys that could potentially be a danger.

It was a pain, but she would only tell Undyne or another crew member if the teens stayed on board after Waterfell. The thought of them leaving the ship so Frisk didn’t have to worry about Monster Kid being alone with them filled her with determination as she helped coil some rope after checking it for mold on the third day. She was on the main deck, where the crew was starting to gear up and ready to anchor.

As she had her back turned, the young woman didn’t see the loose beam coming as it flung her to the hard wood of the ships floor, the beam hitting her in the shoulders, top of the back area. Having the wind knocked out of her, she didn’t move for a moment and crew members surrounded her, Undyne running in front of all of them and getting to Frisk first. Being on her stomach, she could only hear the footsteps getting closer and closer while trying to tamper down the panic she was feeling.  

Carefully Undyne, in a moment of gentleness Frisk hadn’t really seen before, turned the girl around so Frisk could look blankly up at the first mate. “Breathe Punk. I need you to breathe.”

It was like Frisk needed the command to jump start her mind, and she gasped for breath, choking on it slightly as the all around the crew sighed in relief. Shooing them away with a glare, Undyne let Frisk lay there for a moment before she looked over to see why the beam should have been and saw the two human ship boys trying to hold in laughter. Frisk could see the cogs in Undynes brain working, pieceing together what just happened and a look of anger overtook the monsters features so quickly it made the young girls heart jump in shock.

“What the fuck are you two laughing about?” Undyne barked at the teenagers, who instantly froze in shock at being caught red handed. Letting go of Frisks hand, Undyne got up and stalked over to the now trembling boys, leaving Frisk to watch what was happening now from a distance. “You two are lucky she wasn’t close to the edge or else she could have fallen in.” Taking a sharp breath in, the first mate looked at the two boys with disgust. “You owe her an apology before heading over to the cargo hold and scraping mold from the unused barrels.”

Undyne looked over at Frisk, who was now trying to stand up and gather her baring when the eldest of the human ship boys piped up. “ She’s a girl, she shouldn’t be on the ship in the first place.” The teen replied bitterly making Undyne's head snap back over to his now angry and irritated look. “ It’s not like she’s a monster and it doesn’t matter, she’s a human girl and she’s-”

That was all Undyne was going to hear as she raised up one hand, not in a fist, not in a point, but with her palm out as if she was a stop sign. “Enough.” She ordered, her entire body going rigid with anger. “We dock in an hour, gather all your things and get the fuck off the ship.” She ordered them with a calm tone to her voice that barely hid the anger and rage she was feeling. These two were going to be leaving anyway, and she had suspected it from comments that the crew had made about their closed off nature that it wasn’t just because they wanted to be on another ship sailing someplace else. Not many humans were on this boat, in fact they and Frisk were the only three. It was obvious to many that the teenage boys didn’t like that, and Undyne wasn’t upset by their views, too used to it from many others before them.

Undyne didn’t normally get mad at the ship boys, most were too young to know better to do certain tasks or use some common sense sometimes like Monster Kid, or too green and new to the world outside their own and was ignorant in an honestly uninformed way because of it. Before the little stunt they pulled, she was going to tell them to get in contact with a ship she knew paid well, and could potentially give them good work. Before their stunt she had been thinking that she might go over to one of the ships she knew would be docked their and helped them get a new job, as they were teens who just wanted a new life but were scared of too much change too soon. Before the oldest opened his mouth she was going to wish them well and let them leave with some food and a nod of thanks for what they did do.

Then they had to not only harm one of the hardest working ship boys they have had in a while, but claimed she shouldn’t be here. As they started to walk away Undyne looked at their retreating backs and clenched her hand that was still raised into a fist. “And you can forget working for any decent ship in the harbor.” She snapped out to them making the two boys pause and turn to look at the First Mate in both confusion and shock. “Captain’s friends with a lot of the other captains that dock at Waterfell, no one will want to hire you there after the stunt you pulled on our ship. Now go!” She ended with a shout shocking everyone in hearing distance to quickly get out of the first mates way.

Turning, Frisk was now looking at the First Mate with some emotion that the woman didn’t want to think too much about. Knowing someone looked up to you made it worse when you failed them. The monster learned that far too late, and would rather protect and take care of her crew from a distance. Walking back over to the young girl, Undyne checked her over with a glance and was still trying to calm down and not chase the boys overboard or throw them in the cargo hold until the ship landed.

“Undyne I-”

“Save it Punk, those kids were going to be leaving anyway and good riddance to them.” Undyne told the young woman with a stern tone in her voice. Gently grabbing Frisks arm, Undyne helped her get to the mast before moving the same hand holding her arm onto Frisks shoulder. “Tell me the truth, have they been giving you shit before this?”

“...”

“Frisk.” Undyne looked at the young woman who couldn’t meet her gaze. Letting out a small sigh, Undyne tried to remember that she should be patient with the girl, just like Asgore had been patient with her when she first started out. “Okay look, new rule for you and you better listen up,” Undyne said causing Frisk to look at the First Mate with some confusion “You’re one of the hardest working ship boys we’ve had, and if anyone gives you shit about you being here you either tell me, or punch them in the nose.”

“W-what?”

“Punch them. In the. Nose.” Undyne told her again, slowly and with every pause a clear indication that she was 100% serious in her command. “ If they Don’t have a nose, the jaw or anywhere on the face will do. Don’t worry about what happens after you punch them, I’ll take care of that. Understand?”

Taking a moment to let the command sink in, the weight of the woman's words sinking in, Frisk nodded. “Aye, Aye Ma’am.” She said with a warm and genuine smile, making Undyne smirk at her manners and give a rough pat on her shoulder.

“Atta Punk, now go peel potatoes until we land.”  Undyne told Frisk who quickly did as she was told. Looking at the young girls retreating form, Undyne let herself smile softly. It was going to be hard letting the young woman go when they reached the isles. Not letting herself think too much on this though, she walked herself over to the Captains Quarters to tell Asgore the lovely news of being down two ship boys. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a smaller chapter than the last one but Chapter 4 is looking to be huge. I know this feels like a filler but the ship boys with no name are important for later chapters ( *cough* in the next one) to introduce the actual antagonist of this story.


End file.
